gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Batalha dos Bastardos
A Batalha dos Bastardos é uma batalha no final da Guerra dos Cinco Reis, em que Jon Snow e Sansa Stark retomam Winterfell de Lorde Ramsay Bolton, o Lorde Supremo do Norte e Protetor do Norte, e restauram a Casa Stark como a casa governante do Norte. Lutada fora de Winterfell, a força improvisada dos Starks e do Povo Livre, junto a casa menores do norte está à beira da derrota quando os cavaleiros do Vale chegam a tempo de quebrar a infantaria Bolton por trás. A batalha culmina na morte de Ramsay, a extinção da Casa Bolton e a restauração da Casa Stark como os governantes do Norte. O destino das Casas Umber e Karstark foi definido, com a morte do Lorde Harald Karstark e Lorde Pequeno Jon Umber, em uma reunião entre os Lordes do Norte em Winterfell, quando o Rei Jon Snow perdoa os atos das duas casas depois de Ned Umber e Alys Karstark terem renovado o juramento a Casa Stark e ao Reino do Norte. História Prelúdio Com a morte de Robb Stark e a maioria de seus vassalos durante o Casamento Vermelho, Casa Bolton é nomeado a nova governante Grande Casa do Norte pela Casa Lannister. No entanto, para cimentar a sua posição no Norte, após os assassinatos de Joffrey Baratheon e Tywin Lannister , eles traem os Lannister e garantir uma aliança matrimonial através de Lorde Petyr Baelish entre Sansa Stark, anteriormente refém dos Lannister, com Ramsay Bolton, filho bastardo recentemente legitimado de Lorde Roose Bolton. Com a ajuda do prisioneiro dos Boltons prisioneiro, Theon Greyjoy, Sansa escapa sua casa durante o malfadado ataque de Stannis Baratheon sobre o castelo e foge para Castelo Negro com Brienne de Tarth e Podrick Payne, onde ela se reúne com seu meio-irmão bastardo, Jon Snow, que estava à beira de deixar a Patrulha da Noite depois de sua morte e ressurreição. Com a fuga de Sansa e Roose Bolton tendo recentemente gerao um filho com sua nova esposa, Walda Bolton, a posição de Ramsay como herdeiro de Roose é deixada em dúvida. A fim de assegurar a sua posição, Ramsay assassina seu pai a sangue frio e tem sua madrasta e recém-nascido meio-irmão morto por seus cães, tornando-se o novo chefe da Casa Bolton, Senhor do Forte do Pavor, Senhor de Winterfell e Protetor do Norte. Sansa pede a Jon para ajudá-la a retomar Winterfell dos Boltons. Jon é relutante no início, mas concorda quando recebem uma carta de Ramsay, revelando que ele matou seu pai e está segurando, seu irmão, Rickon Stark, refém, e exigindo o retorno de Sansa com a ameaça de matar os selvagens e Rickon, antes de Sansa ser violada por gangues, e o próprio Jon mutilado e morto. Criando um exército Com o Casa Karstark e Casa Umber ter declarado para Ramsay, devido à sua raiva por Robb e Jon, respectivamente, Jon e Sansa são obrigados a recrutar as forças escassas das pequenas casas para ajudá-los. Eles são bem sucedidos em persuadir o Povo Livre, Casa Mazin, Casa Hornwood e Casa Mormont para se juntar a eles, enquanto Robett Glover, chefe da Casa Glover, se recusa a juntar a eles, citando tanto o seu ódio para com os selvagens e sua raiva por Robb ter falhado em protegê-los da invasão de Balon Greyjoy. Sansa envia Brienne aos Terras Fluviais para tratar com seu tio-avô, Brynden Tully, que está sob o cerco em Correrrio. Infelizmente, Brynden se recusa a deixar sua casa e depois é morto quando o castelo cai para Casa Frey e Casa Lannister. Brienne e Podrick são capazes de escapar pelo rio. Depois de só poderem recrutar um pequeno número de casas menores, eles ainda estão pesadamente superados em número, Jon é inflexível que ataque Winterfell o mais rápido possível para evitar Ramsay de reunir mais homens ou o tempo virar contra eles, como fez para Stannis Baratheon. Sansa, no entanto discorda, em vez optando por tentar recrutar mais casas. Quando Jon se recusa a ouvi-la, Sansa secretamente escreve uma carta pedindo ajuda sem dizer a Jon. No dia antes da batalha, a liderança de Stark concorda em discutir com os Bolton. Ramsay oferece imediatamente termos de entrega de Jon, alegando que os seus homens não serão prejudicados, ele será perdoado por abandonar seu cargo de Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, se Sansa for dada a ele e Jon dobrar o joelho e reconhece-o como o Senhor de Winterfell e Protetor do Norte. Jon rejeita isso, sabendo que Ramsay quebrou seus próprios termos de rendição várias vezes no passado, e opta por uma solução diferente para salvar os dois exércitos; um combate para determinar o destino do Norte. Isso leva Ramsay a rejeitar Jon por sua vez, como ele já ouviu falar da reputação de Jon como o melhor espadachim do Norte, e que ele sabe que seu exército é mais numeroso e melhor equipado do que o de Jon. Jon retruca apontando que o exército de Ramsay é construído sobre a lealdade instável, enquanto o seu próprio sabia que seu líder iria viver e morrer por eles. Isso irrita Ramsay, e o leva a ameaçar matar Rickon se Jon não se render. É neste momento Sansa questiona se Ramsay realmente tem seu irmão, levando Pequeno Jon Umber a responder tirando a cabeça cortada de Cão Felpudo e jogando-a aos seus pés. Quando Ramsay começa a falar novamente, Sansa confiantemente lhe diz que ele vai morrer quando se encontrarem no campo de batalha no dia seguinte. Ramsay então ameaça Jon um pouco mais antes de sair. No campo dos Stark, os planos são elaborados para a próxima batalha. Sabendo-se que os números de Ramsay são superiores, não querendo ser dizimados por soldados montados, como quando Stannis e Davos derrotaram os selvagens uma vez eles vão provocá-lo em um "duplo envolvimento", usando sua imprudência e raiva contra ele. Depois de Davos, Tormund e o resto dos senhores serem dispensados para a noite, Sansa se aproxima de Jon, furiosa por não estar no conselho sobre o assunto e criticando seu plano, alegando que Jon não sabe como a mente de Ramsay funciona, como ele gosta de brincar com as pessoas. O argumento eventualmente se converte em um jogo de gritos, com Jon afirmando que mesmo se eles perdessem a batalha, ele ainda estaria por perto para proteger Sansa. Sansa responde que ninguém pode protegê-la ou a ninguém agora, cansada por anos de mentiras e falsidades. Enquanto isso, Davos e Tormund dão uma volta para o acampamento, comparando suas experiências servindo Stannis e Mance Rayder, respectivamente, e a futilidade final de acreditar em reis. Depois de alguma brincadeira, Davos anda a colina até onde ele vê uma pira funerária. Descobrindo e pegando o veado de brinquedo que ele deu a Shireen Baratheon antes do mal fadado ataque de Stannis aos Boltons, ele chega à conclusão de que Melisandre deve ter sacrificado Shireen ao Senhor da Luz. Melisandre está em sua tenda quando abordada por Jon, que imediatamente lhe pede para não ressuscitá-lo novamente. Ela responde que não tem poder para fazê-lo; Ela só pode utilizar o que o Senhor lhe deu, e que ele foi ressuscitado por uma razão. Que essa razão é essa, ninguém sabe. A Batalha A batalha começa com as forças Stark desdobradas perto de uma Tree line, para evitar que sejam tomadas de surpresa por trás. Do outro lado do campo está o exército Bolton, muito maior, usando cadáveres ardentes e esfolados em um esforço para desmoralizar as tropas Stark. Ramsay trota em seu cavalo para a frente da formação, trazendo ao longo de um prisioneiro: Rickon Stark. Ramsay age no início como se ele fosse cortar a garganta de Rickon, mas em vez disso corta seus laços e insiste deliciosamente que ele jogar um jogo; Correr para Jon enquanto esquivando de suas flechas. Rickon imediatamente começa a correr em linha reta em direção a Jon, enquanto Ramsay dispara e perde com um arco de guerra. Apenas quando Rickon está a ponto de alcançar Jon, entretanto, o tiro final de Ramsay abate o jovem diretamente no coração, matando-o quase imediatamente. Enfurecido e enlouquecido de dor, Jon carrega a inclinação completa para as forças de Bolton, que imediatamente soltam suas flechas sobre ele. Alarmados, Davos ordena na cavalaria Stark que vão atrás de seu comandante, com a infantaria seguindo de perto. Seu cavalo disparou de debaixo dele, Jon se prepara para sua última posição, desembainhando Garralonga e enfrentando a cavalaria de Bolton aparentemente sozinha. Ele é salvo pela chegada oportuna da cavalaria Stark, e a batalha torna-se uma sangrenta tempestade de espadas. Os homens caem em batalha tão rapidamente que começam a formar pequenas colinas de mortos. Ramsay ordena a seus arqueiros que disparem contra as forças Stark e sua própria cavalaria, enquanto Davos se abstém de fazer o mesmo. As flechas matam os homens dos Stark e dos Bolton, e logo as pequenas colinas tornam-se uma parede dos caídos. Embora Ramsay perca muitos de seus homens para o fogo amigo, fica claro que eles estão intencionalmente sendo sacrificados como parte de um plano sádico para impedir que seu inimigo recue. Davos, juntamente com Wun Wun e Tormund, se juntam à briga depois de ver tantos homens morrerem, temporariamente impedindo a maré. Ramsay envia para frente suas forças restantes, que Pequeno Jon Umber leva em batalha. Os Bolton conseguem cercar o exército restante de Stark e fechá-los com uma falange de escudo. A falange age como um laço, apertando-se em torno dos assediados homens Stark, que agora estão morrendo em massa. Ao recuarem em direção à parede de mortos, eles pisoteiam os feridos e apertam-se tão firmemente no espaço confinado que eles não conseguem mover adequadamente. Smalljon leva uma pequena força sobre a parede de mortos para garantir que ninguém é capaz de escapar. Jon é mal capaz de salvar-se de ser esmagado até a morte. O fim do jogo Só quando toda a esperança parece perdida para os Starks e Povo Livre, um chifre de guerra soa à distância. Ao redor da curva aparece um grande grupo de cavaleiros do Vale, liderados por Lorde Petyr Baelish, Lady Sansa, e Lord Yohn Royce. Os recém-chegados reforços Arryn rapidamente transformam a maré em favor do Starks. Com a falange voltada para dentro para as forças Stark, os cavaleiros de Vale podem atacar no lado indefeso dos Bolton, limpando rapidamente a falange de Ramsay e libertando as forças Stark enquanto Tormund mata o Pequeno Jon em um duelo brutal. Ramsay, agora sem uma força de combate, decide recuar para Winterfell esperançosamente mantendo-se em um cerco. Jon, em uma fúria assassina, dá perseguição com Tormund e Wun Wun. Apesar da preocupação de seu general, Ramsay expressa confiança de que pode suportar os Starks, pois eles mantêm Winterfell. Seu plano vai mal, no entanto, quando Wun Wun quebra o portão principal, permitindo que o Starks e Arryns invadam. Eles matam todos os homens de Bolton que permanecem no castelo. Wun Wun colapsa de joelhos, depois de ser atingido por flechas, parafusos e dardos. Antes que Jon possa confortar seu amigo, no entanto, Ramsay coloca uma flecha no olho do gigante, matando-o. Ramsay, recusando-se a render-se, insulta Jon, dizendo que finalmente aceitou sua proposta de combate, antes de continuar a atirar flechas em um Jon desarmado. Jon rapidamente pega um escudo de um soldado Mormont caído e, enquanto corajosamente avança, bloqueia três tiros de Ramsay. Quando ele alcança Ramsay, ele jogo o arco de suas mãos e bate-lo ao chão. Com Ramsay para baixo, Jon bate nele e continua a bater-lhe selvagemente, desfigurando severamente o rosto de Ramsay. Embora pareça como se Jon fosse matasse Ramsay, ele para somente quando ele pega Sansa olhando para ele, e percebendo que ela tem tanto direito à vingança quanto ele. Jon ordena que Ramsay seja trancado como um prisioneiro nos canis, e as bandeiras de Homem Esfolado caem ao chão em uma pilha de clapped enquanto a bandeira do Lobo Gigante é levantada acima de Winterfell pela primeira vez em três anos. O regime dos Bolton do Norte terminou e a Casa Stark e seus aliados retomam o Norte com vitória pírrica. Consequências A vitória, embora decisiva para os Starks, não foi sem grande custo, mesmo que marcou a entrada dos Arryns na Guerra dos Cinco Reis ao seu lado. Fora da força original de Jon de 2.400 homens, talvez apenas 400 sobreviveram, e agora nenhuma casa do Norte tem uma verdadeira força para ficar contra Mindinho, o rei da Noite, o Trono de Ferro, ou mesmo Daenerys Targaryen se um deles decide conquistar o Norte, Salvo para aqueles que ficaram fora do conflito, como os Manderlys, os Cerwyns e os Glovers. O que é pior, o herdeiro aparente a Winterfell, Rickon, está agora morto, deixando a recém-restaurada Grande Casa nas mãos de um filho ilegítimo e uma filha mais velha. Jon ordena que Rickon seja enterrado ao lado de seu pai, enquanto Sansa decide visitar Ramsay nos canis, ironicamente o mesmo lugar que ele manteve Theon Greyjoy ao longo de um ano. Ao ver Sansa, ele diz que ele sempre será uma parte dela agora. Ela joga para trás o insulto, apontando que muito em breve, o legado dele e sua casa serão para sempre apagados da história. Ramsay percebe logo que seus cães se aproximam dele, as portas do canil tendo sido deixadas abertas. Escárnio, o ex-senhor de Winterfell diz à esposa que seus cães são leais a ele, ao que ela lembra que ele deixou-os com fome durante sete dias e que eles eram leais, mas agora eles estão morrendo de fome. Como se para provar seu ponto, seu cão alfa não responde a seu comando, ao invés lambe seu rosto sangrenta. Superado pela fome, o cão de caça prossegue com brutalidade atacando seu rosto e os outros seguem o exemplo. Como o último membro da Casa Bolton é devorado vivo por seus próprios cães, Sansa se vira e se afasta, saboreando os sons da morte de seu marido enquanto ela sorri. Após isso, os senhores do Norte fazem uma reunião e, depois de um discurso de Lady Lyanna Mormont, Jon Snow é proclamado Rei do Norte. Números Forças Stark Tormund dos Gigantes, um chefe no exército do Povo Livre, diz a Jon Snow que ele comanda 2.000 combate selvagens. Além disso, os Starks reuniram 62 soldados Mormont, 200 Hornwoods e 143 Mazins. Isso traz acolhimento total da Jon para um exército de cerca de 2.400 homens, bem como um gigante (Wun Wun). A maioria dos soldados é de infantaría, criando uma desvantagem contra as forças de Bolton. Apenas um sexto estimado da força original sobrevive à batalha. Forças Bolton Ramsay Bolton, segundo rumores, comandaria cerca de 5.000 homens Bolton, embora possivelmente enfraquecida após a Batalha de Winterfell contra o Rei Stannis Baratheon. No entanto, os Boltons provavelmente substituíram as perdas contra Stannis com mais homens. Quando os Karstarks abandonaram Robb Stark depois que ele executou Rickard Karstark, foi dito que Robb perdeu metade de seu exército, sugerindo que os Karstarks tinham cerca de 3.000 homens. Pequeno Jon Umber afirma que a Casa Umber mal tinha homens suficientes para lidar com ataques de selvagens, significando que os Umbers tinham menos homens do que os Karstarks e Boltons. Na conversa um dia antes da batalha, Lorde Ramsay indica que tem 6.000 homens. 5.000 desses homens podem ser confirmados como soldados Bolton, no entanto, que parte consiste em Umber e Karstark é desconhecido. Durante a batalha, Ramsay sacrifica pelo menos metade de suas forças a fim prender a infantaria Stark, e o resto é aniquilado pela cavalaria de Arryn. Uma força simbólica permanece segurando Winterfell, a maioria dos quais são mortos quando remanescentes do exército Stark tomar o castelo. Forças Arryn No início da série, aprendemos que as forças Arryn são aproximadamente iguais às forças Stark e Tully, o que significa que o Lorde Petyr Baelish comanda um exército de 20.000 homens, ou talvez mais. Devido à altitude no vale, estes homens são treinados para lutar em condições de inverno, uma grande vantagem no Norte. Não está claro com quantos destes Lord Baelish marchou para a batalha, mas como a força consiste unicamente em cavalaria, a maioria do exército de Arryn provavelmente permaneceu no Vale. Independentemente disso, a força é mais que suficiente para acabar com os Bolton restantes com facilidade. Referências de:Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell en:Battle of the Bastards fr:Bataille des Bâtards ru:Битва бастардов (событие) pl:Bitwa bękartów (bitwa) Categoria:Batalhas Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra dos Cinco Reis